Carefree Love
by sun1
Summary: AU*somewhat hard yaoi but not much* unlike my other fics this one really sucks.....and i mean it. no seriously i mean it. New profile of Seihou Hottie Club=Genjo Sanzo S+, Son GOku S+. SanzoxGoku


A/N]] **By the way this is an AU it takes place in a school ground and the whole thing with the hottie club is that all the high school in the world has this club and you are allowed to join if you are a girl or a gay. It is a club for observing the hot guys in school. **

The levels are from A-D with D the lowest. Level S is a level so beyond our imagination that it is said only 10 are found from every country in the world.  If you get confused in the story, please read this. 

The characters are slightly OC…….you are now warned.

            The reason I wrote this one-shot instead of updating Sanzo's Pet or GH: …well so many people are writing about school life so I decided to give it a try too…and I wanted Goku to be kinda play-boyish so I made this fic which jumped into my head yesterday…..the other reason is that I really like one-shots and my war prince Nataku Taishi (the author) has so many wonderful one-shots. 

Disclaimer: I do not own saiyuki and I know you know. Oh and this fic is 102% original. Not stolen, copied, or anything else related to it!!!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***

**carefree love**

Peep….peep…peep…..

{starting transmission} 

To Seihou High School's hottie club……from westportal and tomoeda high's hottie club

Profile 1] Genjo Sanzo = grade 12, A+ student,  rank :Level reaching above S+ (see A/N)

Hot, sexy, blonde, amythest eyes, pale skin, and will sleep with anyone who holds his interest for a single month.(good luck) We're not talking normal hot and sexy we're talking serious sex god. That's why his level is S+.  previous school-tomoeda

Profile 2] Son Goku = grade 11, C student, rank: S+ 

Cute, adorable, sexy, cute, cute, and cute (ranked S++ for gays) bitter chocolate hair, golden eyes, tanned skin. Always hungry, can hold his interest with food for a while. Loves blondes he'll definitely touch your hair if you're a blonde. ps not virgin….. previous school-westportal 

Peep…peep…peep..

…

..

…

..

{End transmission} from tomoeda&westportal high 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~***

Seihou High School                            7:30 a.m.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear the news?"

"You bet I did."

"I can't believe two S ranked hptties would come to our school!!! I mean 2!!! THERE IS NO WHERE IN HELL TO HAVE 2 S+RANKED!!!"

"The club leader was practically going nuts, I mean who wouldn't?"

"Gosh I still can't believe they're s ranked…."

"Hey do you think they're straight? I'm interested in Goku he's S++ in gay land." 

"I don't care if they're straight or not, I only care about the rank."

"Yeah but I heard that most S ranks are hard to get near."

"Not to mention the price of their pics."

"Well one of them is going to be easy. That boy who loves food?"

"Oh the one that loves blondes? I'm so glad I'm born as a blonde. A S rank is gonna touch my hair!!" 

"Shut up just because you're a blonde."

"Don't be so sure. I've heard that the other S's blonde too."

"A single month to hold his interest and he'll sleep with you huh?"

"That's it he's not a virgin."

"Duh, of course not.."

" I feel sorry for the people of tomoeda and west portal."

"I know, they've just lost one of their rare gem…"

"real rare..I mean S+……"

"I am so glad I got into Seihou.." 

Saihou high school hottie club members with mostly gays and girls talked away the morning break about the new students that are S ranked. Of course the club is kind of like a secret society and no one knows anything about any rank if they are not a member. None of the hotties know about their rank or how special and valuable they are in the world of hottie club which exist in every high school on earth.

 Rule number one of hottie club members: never let the hottie find about their rank or let them know about the club unless they are a member. 

Rule number two: Taking picture/films are illegal unless with a permission of leaders. Always share with neighbor school club.

Rule number three: chasing after hotties, waiting for them at the gate, stalking, or any other action causing suspicion is not allowed if you are a member. 

Blah blah blah and so forth. There are over 100 rules in all. Despite all the rules, you will get large size photo, video tapes, thrown away properties of hotties, and other unbelievable rare items are available to any members. Along with information too. 

A black lemo stopped by the gate of Seihou High School with students all turning their head around, starting at the newly arrived expansive car……in most of their minds…….is that them?

The driver walked out of his seat and reached a hand to open up the door for his master. Before the middle-aged man could reach the handle, the raven door swung opened to reveal a boy somewhat in the age of 16 wearing the same school uniform as everyone else. Then what's so special about the boy that everyone (members mostly) started to gasp, but quickly averted their eyes or continued their conversation? 

"Thanks Sagorou, I can take it from here." 

"Good luck Goku-sama." The man whose name seems to be Sagorou nodded and stepped back into the car, driving away with the bitter chocolate haired boy waving from behind. 

The boy stepped up to the blonde girl nearby and ran his fingers through her delicate strings. It was so random that the girl yelped and was going to slap whoever dared to touch her hair without permission lifeless until she met with the golden pool. It smiled affably at her and moved it's angelic pink lips. 

"Hi could you tell me where the counseling office is? I'm new here."  The girl blushed heavily as she noticed the picturesque smile painted on the teen's face. She stuttered as if her windpipe just broke down and needed serious repairing. 

"Umm….h..hai….i..t.'s….um…." The boy searched through the school ground as he came to a sign that read "Office". 

"Aha! There it is! Thanks anyways. By the way I'm Goku, nice hair you've got there!!" So he skipped away gingerly with his backpack swaying from behind.

So what's so special about this one?

Answer:  He's a S+.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~  ~~ ~ ~ ~  ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ***

Genjo Sanzo groaned as he walked down the hall with the school principal that was making useless noises. He cannot, I mean absolutely cannot believe that he has the same body structure as the homosapein (did I spell that right?) babbling about school policies, rules, regulations, academic expectations, sport programs, musical performances, blah, blah, blah…. Oh you get the point. The blonde cursed silently and continued to nod whenever the damn geezer turned to face him. 

"OH and one more thing, I forgot to tell you that there was another student new here. I believe his name was Son Goku? He's right in my office." Sanzo snorted silently. _Stupid fuckin' perverted pig…….who the hell made this guy the school master?_

They reached the door with a sign typed Mr. Pigmanski. 

_……nice name. _

"Well, here we are. Goku must be in here." Pigmanski slowly pushed open the door revealing a young teen sitting on the sofa. The kid had golden eyes with chocolate brown hair. Gifted with perfect tanned skin, his lean body added it more to the sexiness. _Hmm…golden eyes huh? _

The boy's eyes seemed to widen in astonishment as his gaze traveled from Sanzo's shoes to his hair. Then stopped, right at his hair. Although the boy never said anything, Sanzo knew perfectly well what he was thinking. 

_Thanks kid. Luv your eyes too._

Mr. Pigmanski took out two folders from his desk drawer and handed them each to the new students. 

"Well fill this out by the time I come back. It has the form to which you will pick your classes from. I'll probably be back by 12:00 so you'll have plenty of time boys." Pigmanski walked out of the office, closing the door silently behind him.

As if he was holding his breath for a long time, Goku dropped down on the leather couch in a thud, exhaling his air. 

"God! That old geezer stinks!! Damn I had hard time breathing since my nose's like a dog's." Now he mentioned it, that Pigmanski's breath did stink.. that was why Sanzo walked behind him. Sanzo sat down besides the boy in a good distance. The golden eyed teen was now playing with the pen from Pigmanski's desk. Sanzo opened the folder and started filling out all the classes he was going to take..not from interest though. The blonde beauty just wanted to get this whole thing over with so he can hurry up and go home. 

Sanzo wrote down his last elective and was just about to leave when two tanned arms locked itself tightly on his neck from behind. 

"By the way, my name's Goku. What's yours?" Annoyed, the blonde removed the arms from his neck and turned to face two large gold staring right at him.  _yup, they're gold. _

Deciding to have a little chat with this interesting teen, Sanzo rested his chin on his hand and stared back at the golden eyed Goku. 

"Genjo Sanzo." The young teen grinned widely and snatched Sanzo's registration form from the desk only to start copying the whole thing down on his own form. Sanzo just sit there watching the boy happily writing down the class choices. He didn't care what the boy chose, but was a little startled. "What are you doing?" 

"Well, I wanted to be in the same classes as you so I'm copying your form!" 

"I know that bakasaru, why are you doing it?" 

"………………." The little saru, was what Sanzo decided to name him, pouted adorably. He put down the pen silently, and crawled closer to the blonde who was now leaning on the couch. Goku leaned in so close to Sanzo that their nose almost touched and his hands were on Sanzo's lap for support. 

"Because I think you're really sexy." Goku whispered, breathing hot breath onto the blonde's ear. Goku's hands traveled toward Sanzo's hair slowly and entangled itself with the sun's rays. The saru brought his lips down to brush it against the older one's. "And the fact that I'm obsessed with blondes." 

Sanzo snickered and started to reply to the saru's kisses. Surprisingly, the younger teen slipped something wet and sweet into the blonde's mouth. Inviting the other to play along, the two joined a game of war causing both their respiration to rise. 

Moments later Sanzo was laying on the couch with the saru on him, still enjoying the game inside. 

Sanzo retreated his lips and brought his hand up to lift the boy's chin. "I'm only waiting for a month saru."   
Licking his lips, Goku sat up and started to remove his shirt. "Why do you wait? I hate waiting, it's boring." The blonde was surprised. From his past experiences, they always took at least a day to make up their mind than only 1 second. _That's why they're all boring._

Grinding his body against the blonde's, Goku started to unbutton the shirt underneath with his teeth. [oooww..skilled…] licking the now revealing fresh playfully, he continued to strip off his own clothes. Sanzo snickered and cupped the saru's cheeks to make him stop his entertainment. 

"I agree." The monkey grinned devilishly. Sanzo sucked and bit his partner's sweet lips like it was the best tasting sweet ever.  In the opinion of those who have tasted it before, it was and still is. " I'll finish by 12:00." 

"You don't have to. I don't really care." 

"I do."

"You get bored with one easily?"

"Sometimes." Removing their last clothing, the game started. […they better clean the couch later…..] 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~vocal  very short]]~ ~ ~ ** read at your own risk!!

" ah….haa…nn" 

"hmm…you taste good."

"umm…aauhnn..i ..last..*chuckle*"

"..i can tell."

"tsu….wow..you're good…Sanzo…"

"………shut up."

"!! Augh!!! *pant* hugh….." 

"…….*groan*"

"Aughhh!! S..Sanzo!! motto…hayaku…" 

"..as you wish…"

" !! ha…." 

[ok..i don't think any more of this is allowed in pg-13..so..yeah…]

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

A year later

"Sanzou~~!!!" Goku jumped up from behind the blonde and cupped his lover's eyes with tanned hands. 

"!! Shit!! Get the hell off saru!!"

"hehehe" Goku landed gracefully down and hugged the blonde's waist lovingly. "You're beautiful as always sanzo~!"

"What happened with school? You burnt it down?"

"…actually no..but good idea!" The 18-year old boy sat himself down on the blonde man's lap, wrapping his legs around Sanzo's waist. He slid his arms around the blonde's neck and kissed his love affectionately.

Sanzo stood up, making the little saru slide down his waist. "hm? Where're you going Sanzo?"

"got a date." 

"awwww!!!! You should really stop playing with people's feelings sanzo~" Goku laughed malevolently. 

"Look who's talking you imp. You've slept with at least four other blondes this past two weeks." 

The boy giggled and jogged up to his master. Holding the pale hands, Goku closed his eyes and smiled in contentment. In an imperceptible volume, he whispered with the wind.

"I don't care." 

The end

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~~  ~~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~***

A/N #2 

Oh ..my..god.. you know what? I SUCK!! Damn…I really suck….. I mean….this is probably the worst one-shot yaoi anyone ever wrote…

Someone please teach me how to write yaoi…or maybe I should stop writing it and only write generals just like my favorite author Nataku Taishi? Whose works are 1000000times better than mine that sucks…;;

No..actually don't bother teaching me…I don't think I'll ever learn..

Well, tell me your opinion! 

Any mistakes, I'm sorry


End file.
